Be My Bad Boy
by sussiekitten
Summary: AU – This was the last time he came to Aksel for help, no matter how helpful the visit actually had been. Mild OC/Eragon, Murtagh/Eragon


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eragon or anything associated with the Inheritance Cycle. I don't own the song "Bad Boy" by Cascada either.

**Claimer: **I, SussieKitten, own this plot and the story. Borrow or steal my plot, my original characters (Aksel) or story and I will report you.

**Warnings:** Slash/Shōnen-ai – meaning mild guy x guy action. Swearing or strong language. Original Character somewhat paired up with a Main Character – if you have anything against this, then why are you reading this story? Shoo! If any of this disturbs you, click on the "back" button. I won't tolerate any flames.

**A/N** I've gone and done it now. I've written an Aksel/Eragon, something I swore I'd never do!

I guess I'm broadening my horizons. Though this will be my first and last Aks/Era, I promise. I don't mind writing one or two stories with an alternative pairing, but I have my OTPs.

I doubt I would have written this had I not gotten that song on my brain. Normally I'm not into that kind of music, but sometimes a song won't leave my mind and then I have no choice but to put the song on and listen to it again and again until I grow tired of it. This time, a story came out of it.

The song doesn't really have anything to do with the content of the story. It just appears. Eragon and Aksel will always just be friends.

A special shout-out to **kattastic999**, who once upon a time asked me if I could please write an Aksel/Eragon. Well, it's not the plot you sent me, Kat, but it's Aks/Era. Hehe. Another shout-out to **Darrin Muffin** who, once upon a time, thought it would be funny to have Aksel and Eragon kiss. This is a little late Darrin, but better late than never, right?

* * *

_**Be My Bad Boy**_

Eragon had known Aksel for only a few years, though it felt like forever. He was the kind of guy that you instantly got to know and then it felt like they had been your friend since day one. You couldn't imagine how you had survived without them before.

Of course, there were times Eragon knew he could have survived just fine without his eccentric friend. Because that was what Aksel was; eccentric. Eccentric, loud and sometimes very surprising. Everything about him from his colourful clothes and accessories to his messily styled Mohawk screamed "look at me!".

But Aksel was a true friend. There were times Eragon was truly glad Aksel had been there for him.

But right now, he was stuck. Eragon had a problem and no one to go to about it.

He had tried to talk to Saphira, but even though she had tried, she hadn't been of much help. He had left as confused as he had been upon arrival. He couldn't talk to his other friends, because that would just be downright _awkward_. Even Murtagh, who he usually shared everything with, couldn't be consulted this time.

That left him with one choice; Aksel.

Only it seemed like Aksel wasn't home. Eragon ran his hands through his already messy brown hair and knocked again. Still no answer. The brunet was tempted to kick the door. The one time he needed Aksel, and he wasn't home! So typical!

Eragon turned around to walk home when he heard something. He frowned. It seemed to be coming from inside Aksel's dorm room. He put his ear to the door and listened.

It sounded like Aksel was home after all. But what was he doing? It sounded like...he was singing?

Eragon tried the doorknob and found that it turned quite easily under his hand. He opened the door and looked inside.

Aksel was home, alright. And it looked like he hadn't been expecting anyone. He was dressed in a pair of low-riding sweatpants and a wife-beater. The white wife-beater made Aksel's skin look almost tanned, even though he was practically as pale as snow. The material rode up as Aksel danced around the room.

Something screeched in Eragon's head. Aksel was dancing? He took a closer look. That was indeed what Aksel was doing. His blond hair was rather droopy, probably from Aksel bouncing around so much and from the headphones on his head, and was sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck. There was a sport's strap around Aksel's left bicep which contained a small green iPod.

Eragon shook his head. Something about the sight was so uncharacteristically _Aksel._ Then Aksel started to sing again.

"Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy, but understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy, but understand

That I don't need you again

No, I don't need you again"

Eragon's eyes widened. What kind of song was that?

Apparently there was a new instrumental, because Aksel fell silent again and skidded around the room. Eragon then saw that the blond's eyes were closed. That explained why Aksel hadn't seen him yet.

Aksel turned around again and Eragon saw his eyes open. Green eyes widened comically as Aksel yelped and fell to the floor.

Eragon was tempted to laugh. He himself was clumsy, but Aksel took the cake. He walked up to his friend and helped him get up.

"Heya. I mustn't have heard ya," Aksel rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"No, you must not have," Eragon smirked.

Aksel took off his headphones and straightened some of the lopsided strands. "What can I do for ya?"

As Eragon looked at him, he wondered if this had been a mistake. Aksel's green eyes reminded him painfully of someone else's, as did his cheekbones. Even though their personalities were polar opposites and they didn't really look alike thanks to their different mothers, suddenly Eragon could see the sibling similarities painfully clear.

"...It was nothing," he looked away. "I should -"

"Hey now. Hold on a minute!" Aksel put a hand on his shoulder. "Somethin's definitely wrong."

He hated the worry he could hear in Aksel's voice.

"It was nothing," Eragon smiled. "I've forgotten why I came here, actually. Must have slipped my mind when I saw you bouncing around."

Aksel crocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, right. That's why you look like a fish looking up at the grinning shark in front of him, knowin' he's about to get eaten."

The traditional 'deer caught in the headlights' had never been enough for Aksel. Any old saying had never been enough for the blond, truth to be told. He preferred to make up sayings of his own.

"You look busy, so -"

"Oh, cut the crap, Eragon," Aksel frowned. "What's wrong? So wrong that you can't tell me, at that."

Shit. Aksel had called him 'Eragon'. The blond never used his full name unless he was serious.

"I was just...after the stuff with Arya I started to think and...you were the first one I thought of. I shouldn't have come," he bit his lip.

Aksel sighed. He linked their arms together and pulled a startled Eragon over to his bed. He forced the brunet to sit down and took a seat beside him.

"Now, just cos my sis decided that she was a dyke and Nas was insanely hot doesn't mean you have to consider killing yourself. Or something."

Something screeched in his head again. Eragon had the sudden feeling like he was in a movie or something and that he was able to hear the sound effects.

"I'm not thinking about killing myself!" he shrieked. Aksel blinked. Eragon blushed and cleared his throat. "I just...I actually found that I didn't mind."

The other fell silent. When he stayed that way for quite some time, Eragon had to look at him. The blond looked very confused. "But you were, like, 'Jump. – How high?' in love with my sis."

Eragon looked away again. He studied the posters around Aksel's room. There were several from different movies Aksel loved along with a few bigger band posters. And the expected porn-ish posters of basically nude guys, of course.

The brunet found himself staring at a poster from the movie version of _Lord of the Rings_.

"I guess I wasn't," Eragon muttered finally.

"...So, what did ya need me for?"

The way he kept putting it like that made Eragon want to squirm.

"Well, I...uh..." he bit his lip. Oh God, this had to be a mistake. "I think I liked Arya because she wasn't very...girly."

Aksel fell silent again.

Eragon did squirm this time. While Aksel wasn't nearly as dumb as he appeared to be, sometimes he could be a little clueless. Eragon really hoped he didn't have to repeat himself using different and more to-the-point words.

"You think you like blokes?" Aksel said then.

Eragon blushed. "...I don't know."

He could hear Aksel scratch the back of his neck. "Well, it's true that Arya's rather butch, but she doesn't look manly."

"I know," Eragon looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "But she's the only girl I've ever liked. And when I found out about her and Nas...it felt like a relief. Like I had been putting on a facade that I didn't need to keep up anymore. But I don't know why. And then..." he looked down again, feeling his cheeks burn hotter than they had done in quite some time. "I walked in on Murtagh showering."

"..." Aksel started to laugh. "Oh, dude. Priceless!"

Eragon rubbed at his cheeks. Great. Aksel didn't get it.

"But wait," the blond said suddenly. "You mean you think you're gay cos you walked in on Tag?"

"No," he looked at his shoes. "I think I might be gay because I got hard when I saw him naked."

"...Holy," Aksel laughed again. "I take it back. _That_ is priceless!"

"Aksel!" Eragon growled at him.

The blond held his hands up in surrender. He was still laughing, though. Eragon continued to glare at him until he stopped.

"So if you aren't sure, then why aren't you playing tonsil hockey with Tag to find out?"

Eragon opened his mouth to spit out a reply, but found that he couldn't. He didn't know what to say.

"...Eragon?" Aksel tilted his head.

He cleared his throat and went back to stare at the _LotR_ poster. His eyes flickered from Aragorn to Legolas. He quickly realised what he was doing and looked away, the blush burning hot in his cheeks.

"...Ya think ya like Tag now?" the blond asked carefully.

The blush deepened. Yes, that was exactly what he thought!

"Ah, I see." Eragon saw Aksel bob his head out of the corner of his eye. "How come, though? Cos you saw Tag Junior?"

Eragon shoved Aksel. "No! I'm not that shallow!" he snapped. Aksel sent him a grin in return. "I..." Eragon licked his lips. "Remember how I acted around him at first?"

"Oh yeah. You couldn't stand him," Aksel bobbed his head again. "It was hilarious to see you glaring at him. He found it bloody amusing too. Then, I dunno, you just stopped glaring and you became buddies."

"Yeah," Eragon sighed. "But I still felt a slight clenching in my stomach whenever he was near. I just thought it was jealousy. I mean, he's unnaturally attractive -" "Hear, Hear!" Aksel shot in. "- so I just thought it was because of that. But then Arya came out of the closet and the shower incident happened..."

"Aaah. I see. Well, you do seem pretty close. I always had my money on you two hookin' up someday. Good to know I'll be getting richer soon."

Eragon shoved him again. Aksel wiggled his eyebrows.

"But I do believe we're back to the reason behind your visit. If it's whether or not you like Tag, then I do believe the answer is yes," Aksel smirked. He then opened his mouth, but Eragon silence him with a venomous glare.

"Sing that song by Nickelback and I'll fucking kill you," he promised darkly.

Aksel sniggered.

They fell silent. Despite what had been said, he didn't know if he had really gotten an answer to his question. He was still rather confused. In fact, he hadn't gotten more answers from Aksel than he had gotten from Saphira the day before.

"...Was that all?"

"Why? You have some more trance music to get back to?" Eragon drawled.

Aksel rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Not really. Though I guess I won't be hearing the end of that anytime soon, eh?"

"Nope. I owe you for the jailbait jokes."

Aksel just grinned.

Eragon sighed. He knew he was never going to get the courage to ask Aksel what he had come there to ask, so he might as well leave. He stood and prepared to say goodbye.

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait," Aksel held up a hand. He had that look on his face again. Eragon realised to his horror that Aksel was thinking. "Liking Tag wasn't the original question. You wondered whether or not you were into blokes."

"Well, seeing as I probably like Murtagh, I must be, right?" Eragon faked a smile.

"Nah, that would just make you Murtagh-sexual," Aksel narrowed his eyes slightly. "There's somethin' else and you were about to run away before I could remember it."

Eragon fidgeted slightly, but then remembered that he was supposed to look causal and cursed.

"Hah! I knew you were hidin' somethin' from me! Come on. Ya can tell your pal Aksel."

"Not this. I don't want to say it anymore," Eragon shook his head.

"What?" Aksel's eyebrows shot up. "You embarrassed? I thought that went away when you told me about your boner."

Eragon scowled at him. "This is different, ok?"

"Ok, ok!" Aksel showed that he surrendered again.

The brunet sighed. He knew Aksel would never truly give it up until he told him. But that didn't mean that Eragon wanted to.

"It's not because of me, is it?"

Eragon blinked. He hadn't expected to hear that. He looked over and saw Aksel look back at him with an uncharacteristically serious expression. For a second, he swore he saw someone else where Aksel was sitting.

"I mean, I know I blab my mouth a lot, but I never blab other people's secrets. You know that."

Eragon found himself smiling slightly. "I know that, Lex."

"Then what is it?" Aksel crossed his arms. "What can be so horrifying that ya can't tell me?"

"It's..." wow. It sounded like he was going to do this. "...It's not something that I want to tell you, rather ask of you."

Aksel crocked an eyebrow. He didn't say anything; just waited for Eragon to continue.

Eragon cleared his throat awkwardly. "But I'm pretty sure I'm gay, or at least bisexual leaning more towards men, so it's not really –"

"Eragon."

And just like that, he caved. "Could you kiss me?" he blurted.

There was a pregnant silence. Then – "Wow. No wonder ya didn't want to tell me."

Eragon was tempted to glare at him. So he did.

Aksel sweatdropped. "It's cos you wanted to check out the whole 'gay' thing, right? And we already talked about why Tag would be a bad idea."

His glare darkened. "Just say no already so I can leave and not talk to you for at least two weeks."

"Who says I was gonna say no?"

There was another pregnant silence. Eragon couldn't stop staring at Aksel. "Say what?" he said, feeling more than a little embarrassed when his voice squeaked.

"Just a kiss, right? What's a kiss between friends?" Aksel shrugged.

Eragon had never actually expected Aksel to say yes. Then again, he hadn't actually thought he would ask Aksel in the first place.

"I'm game if you still wanna."

Suddenly Eragon was nervous. But damnit, he had allowed himself to be humiliated and he had actually asked, so he might as well finish it. With that thought in mind, Eragon stalked up to Aksel --the three steps that separated them, anyway-- and kissed him. He pulled back two seconds later.

"That wasn't a kiss, 'Agon," Aksel gave a lopsided grin. "That was a peck. Something you'd give your mother when you were younger."

Eragon blushed. "Stop mocking me," he growled.

"I'm not," Aksel said simply. "I'm telling you the truth. That wasn't a kiss. How can ya know ya like blokes if you won't even kiss one?"

"...Fine," he growled. He leaned up and kissed Aksel again.

Aksel met him halfway, making it more comfortable for him. Eragon really hated the height difference between them. Aksel was nearly as tall as Murtagh, for fucks sake!

"Better," Aksel pulled back this time. He was smirking. "But you're thinking too much. How will ya be able to know if ya like this if you won't focus on what you're doing?"

Eragon was very tempted to hit the other.

"Just relax," the blond winked at him. Then he leaned down and kissed Eragon.

Thoughts started to assemble in his mind, but Eragon forced them down and made himself focus on the kiss. Eragon could feel Aksel smile, like he somehow knew what Eragon was thinking – or not thinking, as it were.

Eragon nearly yelped when Aksel grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss at the same time. A tongue ran over his bottom lip. Eragon's breath hitched slightly. He hesitated for a second before throwing his arms around the blond's shoulders.

Aksel grabbed his butt-cheeks pulled him so close that there weren't any air left between them. Eragon felt their members brush, and despite the fact that they were both limp, felt himself harden slightly. He gave a soft moan.

The other's tongue was instantly in his mouth. Eragon felt it glide over his own and try to tease it into responding. He told himself 'to hell with it' and responded.

The reaction was almost instant. Aksel moaned into his mouth. Eragon felt his breath hitch again.

They pulled apart. Eragon felt air rush into his lungs. For a moment there, he had forgotten to breathe.

"Got the answer you were looking for?" Aksel asked.

Eragon found himself looking at him. Up close, he could see details of Aksel's face he hadn't really noticed before. There was a soft sprinkle of freckles over Aksel's nose, and his eyes weren't just one shade of green; there were at least two and a slight shimmer of gold there. He had thought Aksel was like him; who only needed to shave once a week, but judging by the slight dust of dark blond hair on his face, Aksel needed to shave more often.

"I think so," Eragon said finally.

Aksel grinned. "Happy to help."

Eragon rolled his eyes. He let go of Aksel's shoulders, but found that Aksel's hands hadn't let go off his ass.

"Aksel, let go," he looked up at the other, eyes narrowed in warning.

The blond grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," he said and let go. "You just have a great ass. Murtagh's gonna love it."

Eragon smacked him in the back of his head. Aksel laughed as he rubbed the tender area.

"Seriously, I'm glad I could help," Aksel gave him a warm smile.

Eragon found himself smiling back.

"And if ya need any other hands-on training, feel free to seek me out."

The smile slipped right off. Eragon smacked him again. Aksel just continued to laugh.

The brunet shook his head and prepared to leave. He reached the door when Aksel's voice called him back.

"Just don't tell Tag I stole your first man-on-man kiss, alright? I'd like to live," Aksel rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Eragon crocked an eyebrow. "Ok, I won't. I doubt he'd kill you, though."

"I dunno, man. Tag's a really possessive dude. At the very least, he'd hurt me."

Eragon rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever Aksel. Talk to you later."

"Laters, sweetcheeks!"

He ignored the blush that strained his cheeks and slammed the door behind him. Then he made his way home.

This time he actually felt lighter. It seemed that Aksel could do something right after all.

That didn't stop him from feeling a slight sadistic pleasure on seeing Aksel run away from a very pissed Murtagh a few weeks later, though. Apparently Murtagh _was_ very possessive. Woops.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N** This is also called "the one shot that would never end!" :faint: No linebreak whatsoever. It's a first for me, I think. Wow.

There is imagery in this piece that some of you might catch and some of you might not. Good luck looking for them.

I finished this in, like, five hours. I was bored and this plot wouldn't leave me alone! At least I managed to finish it. Mlargh.

This is actually a little peace offering, if you will. I still have two very important dates coming up now - one exam and a very important assignment that I need to hand in. So I might not be able to post anything until the first week of June. Please bear with me. I tried to get something out earlier, but life caugth up with me. But I wanted to post something while I still had the energy to do so, so here it is. I hope you enjoyed it.

I will reply to all my old reviews and messages, just please be patient. Chapters of other stories are also coming. Just give me time.

That is all for now.


End file.
